Star Fox Armageddon I: La Única Verdad
by Krusnik07
Summary: "Algo muy grande se acerca. Es algo que jamás habíamos visto, y necesitamos armarnos con lo mejor para combatirlo". ¿Y si todo lo que conoces estuviera edificado sobre una mentira? un enemigo que estuvo oculto mucho tiempo extiende sus manos para arrebatar todo lo que conocemos, es el deber del equipo Star Fox evitar una guerra sin precedentes que cambiará Lylat como es conocido.
1. I: Prologo

_**Hola a todos, aquí Krusnik07 (anteriormente Zeagal, para los que recuerden). El día de hoy les vengo con una nueva historia, es más un reinicio de una historia anterior mía llamada Marcus' Story. La historia es completamente diferente, esta vez introduciré ideas que no quedaban en la historia anterior con una trama completamente diferente. Por lo que si no han leído la otra historia no hay ningún problema, porque esta es totalmente diferente.**_

_**En fin, solo me queda decir que disfruten esta nueva historia.**_

_**P.S. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, critica o piedra que quieran lanzarme será aceptada y tomada en cuenta.**_

* * *

_Inicializando Sistemas…_

_Analizando…_

_¡Advertencia! 67% de los archivos están dañados y son inaccesibles._

_Bienvenido al Sistema de Interfaz de la Supercomputadora Sayna perteneciente al Gobierno de Corneria._

—Quiero los datos referentes a las causas de la renuncia del General Peppy Hare.

_Verificando…_

_Archivos dañados, imposible el acceso._

—Entonces quiero los antecedentes de la llamada Orden de Shamshel.

_Verificando…_

_Archivos 45% dañados, podría haber incoherencias._

—Demonios… quiero ver los antecedentes de Johann Spencer.

_Verificando…_

_Archivos dañados, imposible el acceso._

— ¡Mierda! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Entonces quiero que guardes un archivo con formato capsula de tiempo.

_Comando aceptado. Por favor elija método de grabación._

—Audio.

_Método aceptado, comienza grabación en 3… 2… 1…_

—Mi nombre es Marcus McCloud, la fecha es… 20 de marzo del año 3034 después de la fundación de Corneria, y hoy… fue el último día de Lylat como lo conocí. Ellos me están buscando, y probablemente entren a este refugio pronto, si no lo hacen, seguramente moriré de hambre aquí. Hoy… se llevó a cabo el primer intento de resistencia contra el nuevo régimen de Lylat. Fracasó… hoy… perdí a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi hogar. Todo con la esperanza de que este maldito aparato tuviera la clave para arreglarlo todo, ahora sé que todo fue en vano. Todo por lo que peleó mi padre, mi abuelo está perdido ahora. Y lo peor es que es mi culpa que este plan saliera mal. Descubrí la razón de que Lylat cayera, solo para venir a acabar encerrado en un viejo bunker en Titania a morir sin poder haber logrado nada bueno, si mi padre me viera ahora… no puedo imaginar el verlo a los ojos sabiendo que le he fallado de la peor manera, a mi madre… a mi hermana, no sé si siquiera estén vivas, y si lo están… solo me queda imaginar que los oficiales no las han encontrado, de no ser así, seguramente las están torturando, tratando de sacarles alguna información… ¡Demonios! Nunca me había sentido tan impotente, seguramente para ahora los líderes de la Rebelión están siendo capturados, torturados y ejecutados… incluido mi padre y sus compañeros del antiguo equipo Star Fox. Bueno, si alguien encuentra esto en algún futuro, tal vez quiera oír la historia de cómo acabe aquí, la verdadera historia, no la que cuentan los canales informativos o las emisiones en las calles. La que ellos no quieren que se escuche…—


	2. II: Algo se Avecina

_Los antecedentes de esta nueva guerra comenzaron mucho tiempo antes de que yo naciera, quizá incluso antes de que naciera mi padre. Entonces había paz en Lylat y la vida era tranquila. Después llegó a la luz pública rumores de una organización terrorista o algo por el estilo, una especie de sociedad secreta. El nombre de la Orden de Shamshel aparecía en noticieros y periódicos, vinculándola con todo tipo de teorías de conspiración ligadas al gobierno de Corneria, algunas eran absurdas, pero otras llegaban a tener sentido. Todas estas teorías fueron opacadas fácilmente después de un incidente en el Centro de Investigaciones de Corneria. El culpable fue un prestigiado científico corneriano llamado Andross Bowman. Después del incidente salieron a la luz otros crímenes cometidos por Andross, experimentos atroces llevados a cabo a espaldas del General Pepper, quien era el líder del ejército y del gobierno en ese tiempo. Dados sus pasados actos a favor de Corneria en el pasado, la vida de Andross fue perdonada y fue exiliado al planeta Venom, donde después formó un ejército de mercenarios y se levantó contra Corneria, perdiendo en el intento por supuesto. Aunque después él quiso regresar a las andadas, su intervención en las Guerras Lylat fue la única que tuvo validez oficial y que fue reconocida._

_Después vinieron los Aparoides, ya había habido avistamientos de ellos en el pasado, pero nunca habían comenzado una guerra, luego atacaron Lylat casi espontáneamente y sin razón aparente. Fueron derrotados._

_Lo mismo ocurrió con los Anglar. Atacaron con la excusa de vengar a su antiguo líder y creador, Andross. Nuevamente, fueron derrotados._

_Estos tres eventos tienen un rol crucial en el porqué de todo lo que está ahora pasando. Todos ellos fueron derrotados por el mismo escuadrón, o mejor dicho por la misma persona, mi padre: Fox McCloud un soldado y guerrero excepcional en todo sentido, leal al General y a Corneria, por encargo del gobierno y por instinto propio, mi padre acabo con cada uno de estos obstáculos creyendo que hacia el bien, pues en cierta forma lo hacía: salvo a miles de millones de vidas en todo Lylat al derrotar a estos monstruos, pero todo ese tiempo mi padre no fue más que una herramienta usada por Ellos para despejar el camino y hacerse con el poder, como estuvo predicho desde hace mucho._

_En el remoto caso de que alguien que no sea uno de Ellos encuentre esto aquí, dejare la historia… la verdadera historia, tal vez la puedan usar como ninguno de nosotros pudo hacerlo._

_El principio del fin fue hace apenas tres meses, en la Ciudad de Corneria, los rumores sobre la posible renuncia del General Peppy se hacían cada vez más fuertes. A mi padre la noticia no le sentó muy bien, creo que hubiera preferido haberla oído de su amigo personalmente y no como un simple rumor en el trabajo._

— ¡Peppy tiene que estar bromeando! —dijo Fox McCloud mientras conducía por una de las grandes autopistas de la ciudad de Corneria. En el asiento del copiloto, su hijo Marcus, de 18 años y recién graduado de la academia, trataba de pasar desapercibidas las típicas quejas de su padre.

―Bueno, tal vez esos rumores ni siquiera son ciertos, papá. No creo que el General Peppy vaya a renunciar ahora con esas tensiones con las colonias en Titania —Agregó el joven McCloud recargando su mandíbula en su mano mientras miraba la bella ciudad por la ventana del auto.

―Esos colonos siempre han sido inestables, desde que recuerdo ha habido tensiones con ellos, siempre se calman cuando hay guerra, y cuando el peligro pasa vuelven a calentarse como moscas alborotadas.

Marcus rio por la casi absurda analogía que había hecho su padre.

―Espero que puedas hablar con el cuándo lleguemos, a mamá no le gusta cuando te estresas por esos asuntos, me ha dicho que a veces llegas a parecerte a esos pomposos comandantes del consejo.

―Si yo soy un pomposo político entonces ella sería mi pomposa esposa, y estaría igual o peor que yo —Bromeó Fox haciendo reír a su hijo.

Fox tomó una desviación en la autopista, ahora estaban casi en el centro de la ciudad. El Palacio de Gobierno, mejor conocido como la Ciudadela de Corneria, era un colosal edificio ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, pareciendo algo como un hibrido entre una catedral y una monumental pirámide, medía 600 metros en su punto más alto, y se alcanzaba ver a kilómetros de distancia, su arquitectura era bastante futurista, estaba construido de roca gris-azul y cristales de espejo que lo hacían brillar por el sol y la luz de las lunas de Corneria, incluso en la noche, el palacio nunca se oscurecía, debido a los numerosos paneles electroluminiscentes que le daban un aura azul y benigna. Tenía numerosas torres que se conectaban a otras más grandes y a su vez, se conectaban a la estructura principal en el centro. Del lado de la entrada principal había una inmensa plaza abierta al público que estaba transitada todos los días.

Día y noche había un constante tráfico, tanto en el cielo por las naves que transitaban en delgadas líneas que se cruzaban entre sí, como en suelo, por las autopistas y calles que tenían mejor accesibilidad

Casi todos los funcionarios, o personas que entraran al palacio por asuntos oficiales, lo hacían por los niveles subterráneos, tomando desviaciones en las calles principales, incluso debajo del palacio había un tráfico constante por las calles que había en los niveles subterráneos del edificio.

Fox entro por una de estas entradas. Al entrar por las grandes puertas, un escáner paso fugazmente por ambas placas del vehículo, una luz verde parpadeó y la barrera de energía que les bloqueaba el paso se desvaneció.

―Es nuevo ―comentó Fox mirando por el espejo retrovisor a la barrera volver a su lugar,

―Sí, leí que la seguridad en la Ciudadela fue mejorada mucho en los últimos meses ―agregó Marcus.

Mientras avanzaban por el levemente iluminado túnel subterráneo, comenzaron a ver filas de soldados formados en posición de firmes que aumentaban conforme se acercaban a una de las entradas.

―Estos no son la policía militar de Corneria, ni del Ejército ni la Armada, ni si quiera de las Fuerzas Aéreas o la Marina ―dijo Fox analizándolos. Sus uniformes eran completamente diferentes a los del resto de las fuerzas armadas, eran rojos e intimidantes, sus cascos tenían lentes oscuros que impedían ver los ojos de los soldados―. Algo raro está pasando, lo siento ―agregó Fox con una expresión seria y el ceño fruncido. Marcus sabía que su padre rara vez se ponía de esa forma.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a una de las entradas, un oficial Husky estaba esperando de pie en la acera. Cuando Fox y Marcus bajaron, el Husky los saludó cordialmente.

― ¡Capitán McCloud! Es un gusto verlo aquí ―exclamó el Husky alegremente.

― ¿Lo conozco? ―preguntó Fox tratando de no sonar hostil, pero sin perder la seriedad.

―Seguramente no, mi nombre es Víctor Kramznov y soy director de seguridad de las entradas de la zona este de la Ciudadela ―agregó el oficial mientras extendía su mano.

―Oh… ¿Y a que debo el honor de que usted venga a recibirme personalmente? ―dijo Fox correspondiendo el saludo.

―Bueno, no es cualquier cosa, Fox McCloud un héroe del ejército y salvador de Lylat viene sin previo aviso a la Ciudadela. Es mi deber atender este tipo de cosas.

―Bien, me siento halagado ―respondió Fox casi sarcásticamente.

―Y tú debes ser Marcus McCloud, recién graduado de la Academia supongo. Es un placer ―acto seguido, le dio la mano a Marcus.

―Eh… igualmente ―aparentemente algo incómodo por lo formalidad, Marcus correspondió el saludo.

― ¿Y a que debemos el honor de su visita?

―Necesito hablar con el General, es urgente ―dijo Fox mientras comenzó a caminar por las escaleras, solo para encontrarse con un gorila de dos metros boqueando su paso.

Al estar tan cerca, Fox podía ver a través del visor entintado, pero se sorprendió al no ver una mirada arrogante y soberbia como esperaba, en su lugar era una mirada vacía, inexpresiva y casi sin vida, esto inquieto bastante a Fox.

―Temo que no va a ser tan fácil, verá, las medidas de seguridad de la Ciudadela han sido aumentadas drásticamente debido a los ataques de los grupos favorititas de los las Colonias Titanianas. Todo esto es por el bien del orden y la paz ―eso último se escuchó casi memorizado, y no hizo sino inquietar aún más a Fox―. Necesito comunicar a mi superior directo de lo que pasa y luego veremos que hacer ―Agregó el Husky mientras sacaba un teléfono, antes de que pudiera marcar algo, Fox le quitó el teléfono y marcó una tecla, inmediatamente comenzó a sonar.

―Directiva 117B, Código de autorización: 06081997-1130 ―el Husky estaba impresionado por la facilidad de Fox para recordar códigos. Pasados unos segundos, alguien contesto del otro lado de la línea―. ¡Hola Peppy! Que gusto oírte de nuevo, verás, tengo un problemilla, estoy en una de las entradas, y hay un tal Víctor Kramznov aquí que me dice que no puedo entrar… aha… bien, gracias Peppy ―con cierta confianza, y mientras el Husky miraba atónito, Fox le extendió la mano con el teléfono―. Le hablan.

Con algo de incredulidad, el oficial tomo el teléfono y lentamente se lo llevó al oído.

― ¿Diga?... ¡General!... pero yo… si… sí, señor… entiendo… no hay problema ―colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo―. Todo parece estar en orden Capitán McCloud, puede usted pasar ahora. Permítame llamarle a una escolta que lo lleve a la oficina del General.

―No es necesario, sé el camino ―se adelantó a decir Fox, antes de que el oficial llamara a uno de los soldados.

―Muy bien entonces, una disculpa por las molestias, espero verlo otra vez pronto ―se despidió el Husky, mientras Fox y Marcus caminaban a través de la puertas.

Fox no pudo evitar notar de nuevo al soldado gorila, quien se movió sin siquiera voltearlos a ver, o cambiar su expresión.

Ya dentro de las puertas, Fox y Marcus caminaban con dirección al elevador.

― ¿Esto había ocurrido antes? ―preguntó Marcus.

―No. Ahora estoy seguro de que algo está pasando ―respondió Fox con esa expresión de preocupación de nuevo.

Una vez en el elevador, Fox pulsó el botón 100, que era la planta donde se encontraba la oficina de Peppy.

El viaje en elevador fue rápido, pues los elevadores de la ciudadela eran conocidos por ser muy veloces, e incluso funcionaban durante incendios y otros desastres.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, comenzaron a caminar de nuevo por los amplios y lujosos pasillos llenos de oficinas, que a su vez estaban repletas de trabajadores trabajando incansablemente. El sonido de teléfonos y fotocopiadoras imprimiendo inundaban el aire.

Finalmente llegaron a donde estaban los secretarios del general. Un zorrillo y una halcona, ambos en escritorios a los lados de las grandes puertas dobles que llevaban a la oficina del general.

―Marcus, espera aquí ―dijo Fox secamente.

―Pero yo…

― ¡Pero nada!

A Marcus no le quedó opción más que obedecer, pues sabía que cuando su padre estaba en ese estado, no era algo sensato llevarle la contraria.

La halcona notó la presencia de los zorros.

―Capitán McCloud, el general lo espera…

―Sí, gracias ―sin verlos, Fox pasó de largo y entro por las puertas, ambos secretarios se miraron entre si algo sorprendidos.

Sentado detrás de su escritorio estaba Peppy, lucia notablemente demacrado y cansado.

― ¡Fox! ¡Que gusto verte! ―con algo de dificultad, Peppy se levantó y abrazó a Fox.

― ¡Peppy! Te ves… pues…

―Terrible, lo sé. Es la edad, Fox.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―Tengo 70 años, Fox, las cosas ya no son iguales que antes.

― ¿Si? Bueno, el director de la academia tiene 90 y se ve mejor que nunca.

― ¿Qué se te ofrece Fox? ―preguntó Peppy volviéndose a sentar.

― ¿Por dónde empiezo? ―respondió Fox de una manera un tanto sarcástica―. Primero, ¿A que vienen todas estas nuevas medidas de seguridad en la Ciudadela?

―Fue decisión del consejo, Fox. No mía. Ha habido numerosos ataques en los últimos días. Por si no te has dado cuenta, la situación en Titania no pinta muy bien, si no tenemos cuidado, podría estallar un guerra civil. Todos estos cambios son necesarios.

― ¿Y qué hay de esos guardias raros en las entradas? ¿También fue decisión del consejo?

―Si. Son la nueva Guardia Militar de la Ciudadela.

― ¿Y no crees que hay algo raro en ellos?

―Solo cumplen con su deber, Fox. Son soldados de primera categoría, todos egresados de la Academia Militar de Katina.

―Peppy, hay algo raro aquí y tú lo sabes. Mis instintos me lo dicen ―dijo Fox. Peppy se quitó los anteojos que llevaba puestos y se puso una mano en la barbilla con preocupación―. ¿Hay algún otro cambio del que deba enterarme directamente de ti?

―De hecho sí, es posible que las directivas Extra protocolares de seguridad sean anuladas.

― ¿Eso incluye la 117B?

― Me temo que sí.

― ¡Maldita sea Peppy! Sabes que solo los de Star Fox tenemos acceso a esa directiva ―exclamó Fox visiblemente enojado.

―Lo sé, es por eso que este es mi último mes como General.

― ¿¡Que!? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Peppy, tu eres el único que evita que esos asquerosos políticos conviertan a Corneria en una dictadura. Si renuncias lo primero que harán será poner a una marioneta en tu puesto.

―No te preocupes, no permitiré eso. Procurare que mi sucesor sea alguien joven con una convicción de hierro, y que no permita que el consejo vaya más allá de lo que le toca.

―Bueno, al menos algo bueno podría salir de todo este desastre.

―Si. Es por eso que me alegra de que hayas venido, Fox ―el zorro intuyó lo que Peppy quiso decir con eso.

―Ahora en serio creo que te has vuelto loco, viejo.

―Fox, quiero que tú seas mi sucesor.

― ¡No! ¿En serio te has vuelto loco? Sabes que odio a los políticos ¿Por qué tengo que tratar yo con ellos todo el tiempo ahora?

― ¡Fox! Tú tienes algo que pocos tienen. Y es que confías en tus instintos tal y como tu padre lo hacía. Eso es lo que necesitamos hoy más que nunca ―Fox se sentó en uno de los asientos frente al escritorio de Peppy, abrumado por lo que su viejo amigo le acababa de decir―. Mira, sé que lo que te pido es mucho, pero por favor considéralo. La situación en Corneria está mucho peor de lo que crees. Necesitamos a alguien con tu capacidad para liderar.

― Peppy, esto es… demasiado. Necesito tiempo para asimilarlo ―dicho esto, Fox caminó con dirección a la puerta.

― ¡Fox! ―Peppy lo detuvo antes de que abriera esta―. Algo muy grande se acerca. Es algo que jamás habíamos visto, y necesitamos armarnos con lo mejor para detenerlo.

Fox miró brevemente a Peppy, y luego salió por la puerta, que se cerró detrás de él.

Peppy volvió a sentarse en su silla, con una expresión de preocupación, luego comenzó a toser, por lo que sacó un pañuelo y se lo puso en la boca. Cuando miró el pañuelo se dio cuenta de que estaba manchado de sangre.

―James, me temo que esto será lo peor a lo que nos hayamos enfrentado, y no me queda mucho tiempo aquí. Por favor, cuida a tu hijo para que pueda lidiar con lo que se avecina.

**Continuara…**


End file.
